


MY HEART WILL GO ON: Sing it! Write it!

by MrsMaral



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Azkaban, Hogwarts, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMaral/pseuds/MrsMaral
Summary: Qué pasaba por la mente de Sirius Black y de Remus Lupin cuando el primerro fue llevado a Azkaban. Diferentes perspectivas de los sucesos.





	MY HEART WILL GO ON: Sing it! Write it!

**Author's Note:**

> Este OS fue creado para el festival de songfics: Sing it! Write it! Del grupo de Facebook WIZARDING SHIPPERS.
> 
> Teníamos que elegir una canción que haya salido en una película, serie de TV u obra de teatro, en mi caso, My heart Will go online de Titanic. Tambien debíamos usar al menos una frase literal de la canción.
> 
> Todos los personajes son de JK, yo solo los tomé prestados 
> 
> Espero que les guste

Despertó en medio de la noche sintiendo que el frio sobrenatural le entumía cada uno de sus músculos, tiritaba al sentir sus extremidades en la fría y húmeda celda. Aún ni habían pasado ni 24 horas desde que lo llevaron Azkaban y sentía que ya no podía con el peso de su alma.

Peter se había escapado y no podía demostrar su inocencia, aunque en realidad no se consideraba del todo inocente, después de todo fue su idea que lo utilizara como guardián secreto. Y lo que él consideraba tal vez incluso peor que haber hecho esa decisión fue el haber desconfiado de su pareja, de Remus. Era seguro que jamás le perdonaría por haberlo creído un traidor.

Cuanto había pasado ya... ¿una semana? ¿Un mes? ¿Años? Lo único que tenía seguro después del tiempo que había pasado en ese lugar es que tenía que encontrar a Peter para poder vengarse de él, a Harry para poder cuidarlo como le prometió a sus padres, pero sobre todo a Remus para poder disculparse y aunque el corazón del castaño haya seguido adelante poder expirar sus culpas.

Cada noche en sus sueños podía ver a Remus junto a él y sentirlo, era una forma de saber que el castaño estaba bien y seguía adelante, aunque su corazón ya estuviera lejos de él. Y esos sueños también seguían manteniéndolo con vida a pesar de que los dementores menguaran poco a poco su fuerza.

Remus no podía creer lo que Dumbledore le acababa de decir... tres de sus mejores amigos estaban muertos y el otro, su pareja, era el culpable y ahora estaba en Azkaban. Simplemente no podía creer que Sirius los hubiera traicionado de esa manera y menos aún lo creía capaz de matar a Peter.

Aunque era bien sabido que Sirius no dudaría en manchar sus manos de sangre por defender algo que creía, no concebía que hubiera realizado esa bajeza. No. No lo aceptaría.

Con el paso de los días pensó en ir a ver a su pareja... ¿le podía seguir diciendo así? Pero siempre decidía que era mejor no ir, al final de cuentas el mal ya estaba hecho y no ganaba nada con verlo, nada más que seguir destrozando su corazón al pensar en la que cometió para con él y todos los que le importaban.

Con el paso de los años, Remus fue dejando que su corazón siguiera adelante y dejar ir a Sirius, y aunque no tuvo otra pareja sentimental, creía que lo estaba superando. O al menos eso era hasta que doce años después de su separación se enterara por El Profeta que había escapado de la prisión causando sentimientos encontrados en él.

Otro día en esa horrible celda y los pensamientos autodestructivos eran cada vez mayores, y aunque conservaba aún algunos de sus poderes y un poco de cordura, no podía hacer nada para escapar y encontrar a Peter, después de eso no le importaría si lo volviesen a arrestar, al menos tendía la satisfacción de haber cometido el crimen por el cual lo acusaban,

Pudo ver que Fudge arribaba a la prisión para su inspección anual, al menos creía que era anual pues el paso del tiempo ahí era un poco difícil de controlar, y cuando éste pasó por su celda y lo vio bastante bien en comparación con otros reos pudo ver la estupefacción en el rostro del ministro no pudo evitar quedarse un poco con él, al fin y al cabo seguía siendo un merodeador. Pero algo llamó su atención, el ministro llevaba El profeta y en la portada había alguien a quien reconocería en cualquier parte, Peter.

Tras quedarse con el periódico, comenzó a trazar un plan de venganza y si todo salía bien incluso podría ver a su ahijado, Remus... aunque quisiera hablar con el dudaba seriamente que el castaño lo aceptara, tal vez incluso hubiera re hecho su vida con alguien más y aunque este pensamiento le doliera en el alma, lo aceptaría porque su amor por Moony era mayor a todo lo demás.

Fue así como unas semanas más tarde, cuando comprobó que en su forma animaga podía salir por los barrotes de la celda, se dio a la fuga, primero intentar ver a Harry y luego hacia el norte para cumplir con su venganza.

Aceptó un puesto en Hogwars principalmente porque sabía que Sirius buscaría acabar con lo que terminó. Aún era un poco difícil de creer que su amado Padfood fuera capáaz de hacer eso, pero era real, había matado a sus amigos y con su huida solo demostraba que quería acabar con Harry.

Durante algunos meses estuvo tentado en contarle a Dumbledore sobre la forma animaga de Sirius, pero eso significaría tener que confesar el haber traicionado la confianza del mayor en su época de estudiante... si al menos conservara el mapa, pero al parecer se había extraviado pues no lo encontró cuando fue a revisar el archivero de Filch.

Todos los días se debatía entre contarle o no al director. Incluso con los comentarios mal intencionados de Snape no se atrevía y eso que Sirius ya había logrado entrar dos veces al castillo. No, no podía haber estado utilizando los pasadizos, de bebía de haberlo logrado con artes oscuras. En el fondo sabía que se estaba engañando a sí mismo pero una parte de él no podía traicionarlo, no a su Sirius aunque este no existiera más.

No podía creer que Harry tuviera el mapa, sin duda era todo un merodeador si pudo robarlo del despacho de Filch... pero lo importante ahora es que podía vigilar si Sirius entraba al castillo por algúno de los pasadizos secretos.

Pasaron unos días desde el inicio de su exhaustiva inspección del mapa y había viste en un par de ocasiones un nombre que no debía de estar ahí, y no era el de Sirius... era Peter.

No lo podía creer ¿Que hacía Peter en el mapa? Él estaba muerto, porque estaba muerto ¿verdad? Sus dudas sobre la posible inocencia de Sirius lo comenzaba a carcomer por dentro. Pero es que no tenía sentido, el guardián secreto de los Potter era Sirius, él los había traicionado y matado a Peter mientras intentaba huir... pero si eso era cierto ¿por qué aparecía en el mapa?

¿Podía el mapa estar equivocado? Imposible, les costó varios intentos pero entre los cuatro merodeadores lograron crear ese mapa infalible, que mostraba todas las partes del castillo que llegaron a conocer y también a todos quienes entraban en los límites del mismo. Tenía que encontrar la solución al acertijo que se mostraba frente a él y luego acudir a Dumbledore.

Después de los exámenes regresó a su inspección del mapa y entonces por fin pudo ver el nombre del hombre a quien estaba buscando. También vio que atacó a uno de los amigos de Harry y que se dirigía a la casa de los gritos, tenía que detenerlo antes de que cometa una locura y tal vez hasta pudieran limpiar su nombre si las cosas eran como pensaba.

Sirius llegó a Hogwarts meses después de su huida, y aunque todos lo estaban buscando, en su forma de animago pudo evadir a los aurores y a los dementores en más de una ocasión. Eso quería decir que su Remus no había revelado ese secreto... tal vez tuviera una ligera oportunidad de disculparse con él.

Pudo entrar a la torre de Gryffyndor y por unos breves instantes saboreó su venganza, sin embargo Peter se había vuelto a escapar. Se preguntaba si huyó del castillo o solamente se escondió de él. Conociendo a Peter era mucho más probable lo segundo pues querría mantenerse informado por si lo llegaran a castigar.

En una de sus tantas andadas por los terrenos del castillo divisó a Harry y sus amigos, curiosamente el pelirrojo llevaba a Peter con él. Tal vez esta fuera su última oportunidad para poder vengar a sus amigos y no dudó ni un solo momento en ir a por la rata, aun si se llevaba de paso al amigo de su ahijado, aunque claro a él no le haría daño, solo quería a Peter.

Ya en la casa de los gritos, y aún con la interrupción inoportuna de Snape, pudo explicarle a Harry y sus amigos así como a Remus lo que en realidad había pasado en esa noche de Halloween hace tanto tiempo.

Mentiría si dijera que esperaba que Remus siempre hubiera confiado en él, al fin y al cabo había cometido traición al no contarle lo que pensaba hacer antes de ir con James y Lily para realizar el encantamiento.

Hicieron muchos planes, el limpiar su nombre, vivir con Harry y con el tiempo ir recuperando la confianza en su mejor amigo, y tal vez, solo tal vez algún día este volvería a confiar lo suficiente en él para reiniciar su relación.

Desgraciadamente no todo sucede como se pronostica, pues Peter se las ingenió para volverá huir, arruinando así todo lo planeado. Y aunque no volvería a Azkaban, tampoco sería libre, solamente Dumbledore les creía y no tenían suficientes pruebas para apelar a su inocencia; tendría que estar escondido en la antigua casas de sus padres hasta que encontraran a Peter.

La estadía en casa de Sirius no era la mejor, sin embargo podría estar mucho peor. Trataba de pasar tiempo con su amigo y poco a poco la relación que tuvieron antaño se fue reconstruyendo.

Era duro para él dejar solo a Sirius las veces que tenía que salir a alguna misión de la Orden del Fénix; si bien no se quedaba completamente a solas pues muchos miembros permanecían en esa casa, sabía que era duro para el anfitrión no poder hacer nada fuera de la misma, por eso trataba de quedarse la mayor parte del tiempo acompañándolo.

Pudo ver la felicidad en los ojos de su pareja al tener a Harry cerca y la tristeza que lo embargó al verlo partir a Hogwarts y se sentía frustrado al no poder hacer nada más que acompañarlo.

Muchos de los encargos de Dumbledore los tuvo que hacer acompañado de Nimphadora Thonks, lo cual ponía un poco celoso a Sirius pues siempre que iba a esas misiones le decia "Remus, esa niña se quiere meter hasta el fondo de tus pantalones", por lo que cada que podía le recordaba que él creía que el verdadero amor solamente puede tocarnos una vez y durar para toda la vida.

Y en su vida eso ya había pasado y llevaba el nombre de Sirius Black. No podía evitar besar al pelinegro cuando se sonrojaba ante ese tipo de comentarios. Pero los decía porque eran ciertos. Si ni la estancia en Azkaban del moreno pudo hacer que lo dejara de amar una niñita tampoco podría hacerlo.

Las vacaciones de navidad fueron mejores de lo que pudo haber planeado, pasando por alto el incidente que tuvo Arthur Weasley con la serpiente, ya que Harry estaría de nuevo en casa y pudieron contarle de su relación y tanto Remus como Sirius se sorprendieron mucho cuando el joven lo aceptó de inmediato. Fueron unas fechas inolvidables, sin embargo Remus sabía que tanta felicidad no podía durar mucho tiempo y la lechuza de Snape meses después lo confirmó: Harry no había vuelto del bosque prohibido y sospechaba que estaría en el Ministerio de Magia al haber sido víctima de una trampa.

Aunque le insistió a su pareja el que no dejara el cuartel, sabía que Sirius era más terco que una mula y al final terminaría haciendo lo que quisiera. Pero tenía un mal presentimiento, que solo lo destrozó más cuando vio caer al amor de su vida caer detrás del celo y saber que lo había perdido para siempre.

Quiso ir tras él en ese mismo instante, pero no podía permitirse perder también a Harry, así que armándose de valor detuvo a su cachorro aunque por dentro sintiera que moría.

El paso de los meses solamente hacía que Remus se sintiera peor, pero todos los días intentaba seguir adelante por Sirius. En el fondo sabía que si Sirius lo viera no le gustaría que se hundiera en la miseria y por eso intentaba que su corazón siguiera adelante.

Siempre, pasase lo que pasase, Sirius permanecería a salvo en su corazón y poco a poco lo superaría. Sabía que sería imposible olvidarlo pero al menos trataría de continuar como lo hubiera hecho de haber estado a su lado.

FIN

.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por haber leído, espero que les haya gustado


End file.
